jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 6S08/@comment-25150955-20180507114006
THOUGHTS: Daniel Menendez: I agree with Spinach here: it was good, but not great. The basketball twirling was really cool and, as usual, the piano juggling was impressive, but the cello part, while creative, dragged out for wayyyyy too long. He COULD theoretically make the Middle 3, but we’ll see how everyone else does in the votes. Terrence Howard: I actually really like Terrence as a singer, but the disadvantage he had this time was simple: a studio-recording of a song where he didn’t even sing most of the song. Or, at least, I wasn’t able to tell. That, and, even if he did have a coherent performance, Jussie fills Terrence's niche better. I dunno. I’m not sure with this one. Chris Rock: Arguably the strongest comedian of the lives, he maintained his energy and got a couple of laughs out of me. He’s not the only “good” comedy act on the show, but he’s definitely the best in my eyes. Blue Man Group: I guess it was somewhat of a step down, but I still thoroughly enjoyed it nonetheless. They were entertaining, creative, and what they did requires a good amount of skill. And that’s what this act is about. So I dunno. I hope they make it. Michael Bolton: Okay, shove the meme aside. He’s a great singer. That ending was particularly vocally impressive on his part. Once again, I don’t think he’ll win the night in votes, but he definitely should move on in my eyes. Stuart MacDonald: Ohhhhhh noooooo. That was really, really bad. Not even terrible, but...wow, that was a horrible, horrible disappointment. Fuck LFS. Peter Parker: Jay broke his buzzer for him for a reason. Next. Angorian Cats: The entire routine was, admittedly, similar to the first time, but that last trick? DAMN. That was impressive. They should move on on that jump alone, but they do exude a stage presence that a lot of animal acts don’t have. Lily Hevesh: One of the best acts of the night overall, Lily managed to pull off a mechanic that no one else has: a reaction going UP a flight of stairs. It was creative, well-built, and you can tell it took time to do. Brilliant. Jonacris Bandillo: I dunno, I enjoy it. What he does is something we’ve never seen before on the show, and the tricks always utilize props in creative ways, even if the presentation needs work. The one mess-up is something I can overlook, in a similar vein to Viktor Kee. So, yeah, good job, Mr. Bandillo. Lex Ishimoto: He was fantastic! He’s a great dancer, and the acrobatics allow him to set himself apart from acts such as Atai Omurzakov and Poppin John. The question is, who will set himself apart more, Tobias or Lex? We’ll have to see. Sean Sheehan: Admittedly my favorite “joke” GB to date, it doesn’t excuse an awful, awful performance. Still, I refrained from buzzing. But yeah, no offense to Spinach, but he shouldn’t move on.